


Hold Me After Dawn

by violetra



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Lust, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Power Play, Praise, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetra/pseuds/violetra
Summary: Joseph welcomes a young woman into Eden’s Gate after her cleansing.





	Hold Me After Dawn

It was another beautiful morning in Hope County, Montana. The sky was still transitioning between pinks, blues, and yellows, melding together to form a sunrise. The lake Joseph stood on the banks of reflected the colors onto the water like a mirror. Fog lingered over the surface, a mystical appearance before the summer baptism. 

He closed his eyes and listened to the chirping of the birds, happily singing to communicate with one another, some in search for a mate. He took a deep breath in, savoring on the cool temperature that would dissipate by noon. Joseph had promised they would perform her christening in the morning, something they didn’t typically do. Joseph saw dawn as being a time to start over. The sunrise symbolizing a blinding brightness to outshine the depravities man committed in the night. She loved the serenity of the morning as much as he did, and he couldn’t say no to her. She came to him lost, but he helped put her back together.

Joseph watched as his brother led the young woman into the lake, stopping once they were in waist deep water. He noticed how at peace she was in her plain white dress and the crown she wore made of wildflowers. Joseph removed his shoes before wading into the water himself, shivered at the cold water that pooled around him. He approached the two quietly, not wanting to interrupt their tranquility. John was supporting her by the small of her back as he prepared to submerge her into the water for the cleansing. Joseph watch as her eyes fluttered shut, her mouth opening slightly as she breathed in deeply, holding it in before John lowered her into the calm waters. His other hand gripped her shoulder as she was submerged.

“And with these waters, under the presence of the Father, you shall be cleansed of all sin. Let the water rush over as you become pure once again, as a child of Eden.” He recited.

Joseph watched as the girl’s long hair became suspended around her in the water and bubbles began floating to the surface. It wasn’t a rush of bubbles but rather a steady amount, showing that she wasn’t in fear. 

John held her there for a little bit, testing her trust in the men standing above her. She didn’t fight it. She would have let go if they had asked her. John brought her back up. She broke the surface, drops of water hitting Joseph’s face but he didn’t flinch. She took a sharp intake of breath along with an accompanying sound as the air reached her lungs. It sounded melodic to Joseph, knowing she had a sing-song voice that had the ability to fog his brain every sermon.

Joseph licked his lips when he noticed how the sheer dress clung to every curve and inch of her body, every freckle and mole able to poke through. The flower crown that was around her head was now floating on the water, petals scattered with a few remaining in her hair. Her pupils dilated wildly as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to her now heavy eyelashes, coated in water.

Once her breathing was back to normal, John brought her back up to stand on her own. His hands slowly left her body before he turned to Joseph for approval. Joseph pressed his forehead to John’s.

“Thank you, brother, for everything.” He said before pulling back. Joseph patted him on the shoulder before John began heading back towards the shore.

Joseph moved his attention back to the young woman. Her body turned towards him instinctively. His eyes drifted over her face, taking in her dazed expression. He watched as a few drops of water slid down her forehead, running down her cheeks, then down her neck to her chest. He used his thumb to gently wipe away a drop that had settled on her bottom lip. She gave him a small smile as he pulled his hand away.

“Turn around.” He said quietly, emphasizing on the words to show it was a command. She grinned.

“Yes Father.” She said submissively before turning around, following his orders. His eyes ran over her backside, taking her in as the sun began to stretch across the landscape.Through her white dress, Joseph could see the dark ink on her back, indicating to him exactly where her sins were located permanently. 

His hand slowly drifted up towards the scoop in her dress, fingers lingering before he touched her glistening skin. His touch was gentle as his fingers gripped the edge of her wet dress, peeling it back to examine John’s work. The dress, however, halted in Joseph’s movement. He tugged impatiently to no avail, frustrated at the illusion of how stretchy the fabric appeared. Before thinking, he ripped a tear in the dress down to the middle of her back, coming right before her hips began to widen out. She hissed at the sound, growing goosebumps as the breeze made contact with her naked back.

Joseph muttered an apology before turning his attention back onto her sins. Two words written in delicate letters were laced right underneath her shoulder blades, almost as if they were wings beginning to sprout. Envy and Lust. His fingers traced each letter of “envy”, imaging what her confessions to John were about. He wondered why his brother chose those two. He imagined his brother leaning over her, inches away from her face asking her to confess to every sinful act she committed in her life. She shivered as he drew an imaginary line in between the words. He smiled as he began working his fingers over “lust”, admiring how soft her skin was.

“Beautiful. Just beautiful.” He whispered, as his fingers retracted slowly from her skin. He thought about how she was a true angel, sent to him and only him. Joseph looked down to notice the flower crown was beginning to drift away from them in the water. He stretched his arm out quickly to catch it, feeling the soft petals and ticklish leaves in between his fingers. He removed the petals from her hair, carefully picking each one out at a time. After letting the last petal fall to the water, he stroked her hair softly.

Noticing how sopping wet it was, Joseph placed the flower crown back onto her head to free both of his hands. He made sure it was centered perfectly. He then placed his hands near the nape of her neck and gathered up her hair together. He began to wring the excess water out, taking care to do it multiple times until her hair was only damp. He placed it all to one side over one shoulder. His eyes dug into her partially exposed neck, thinking about how he wanted to graze it with his touch. He thought about how his hand would travel down to her collarbone, feeling how warm and supple her skin was. He thought about how she would softly moan as his rosary grazed her chest.

Once Joseph had finished, he placed both of his hands onto her shoulders, squeezing them slightly as he leaned his head over next to hers. Her body shuttered when she felt Joseph’s beard tickle her jawline. He grinned at her reaction.

“Welcome to Eden’s Gate, child.” He whispered into her ear. He watched as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, giving him a small smile before he pulled back. He caught the scent of her as a breeze glided through her hair, causing him to withhold an animalistic groan from escaping his throat.

Keeping his hands on her shoulders, he began to lead her out of the water. He squinted at the sun that was beginning to peak through the tree line. He knew it was summer in Montana at the time, but he swore it felt like spring whenever the young woman was around.

As they came out of the water, they both began to shiver as the budding heat broke onto their previously submerged legs. The young woman turned around to face Joseph once again. His eyes glanced at her chest, noticing how her body was reacting to the change in temperature. His mouth began to water at the sight.

“Thank you for everything, Father. Your kindness for letting me stay with you when I came here, I don’t know how I could ever repay you.” She said, her arms resting at her side.

“How about you stay with me for a little while longer,” he said bringing his hand to her cheek. “Just until I find you the perfect place to reside permanently.”

The woman’s face lit up as she heard the news come from Joseph’s lips, bouncing up and down in excitement. Joseph chuckled at her display. His eyes drifted to her lips again. Her red rose pout, a fixation of his, opened slightly to release a squeal.

“Thank you, Father! Can I-?” She asked, holding her arms out signaling she wanted a hug. He released her cheek to hold his own arms out.

“Of course.” He said before latching his arms around her. He pulled her in close, savoring how the shape of her body melded into his like honey. His hand drifted up to caress her hair, noticing how fast it was drying from the breeze flowing down from the mountains.

She pulled back slowly to look at her leader, her eyes full of admiration and trust. One of his arms drifted down to the small of her back, holding her in place before leading her to his car.

“Let me get you back, we need to get you into some new clothes.” He said while opening the passenger side. She beamed at him before he closed the car door.

Joseph thought about how she was now pristine and perfect after her baptism. He thought about how not only was her mind unspoiled, but also her body. She would carry on the legacy of Eden’s Gate, serving as a reminder to all how a perfect garden looks. Joseph also couldn’t shake how she would make an amazing herald, serving as his guardian angel. He wanted her by his side for an eternity, serving her prophet’s every need and want forever.


End file.
